


A Healthy Glow

by Frostbitten_Fae



Series: JackRabbit drabbles [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Innuendo, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbitten_Fae/pseuds/Frostbitten_Fae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request by Tumblr's Yukimono. Enjoy! (reposted from FF.net)</p>
<p>They say that sex gives one a healthy glow.</p>
<p>That being said, Bunny and Jack were NOT expecting this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Healthy Glow

They say one's skin has a pleasant glow to it after having sex.

That being said, Jack and Bunny were NOT expecting this.

Only a wet flop was heard in the kitchen, Tooth's egg dropping from her fork, North caught mid-gulp in his vodka spiked coffee, Sandy staring with a strawberry in his mouth. Bunny vainly attempted to keep a calm exterior, and Jack was trying to hide behind him. Only, he was failing horribly. Finally, someone moved.

"It finally happened." Said Tooth dumbly. A rapturous grin spread across her face. "IEEEEEEEEEE! I KNEW it! I KNEW IT! Oh MiM I KNEW it! Girls! GIRLS! Our fantasy FINALLY happened!" Under normal circumstances, both recently outed lovers would have done a double take, before fleeing to hide and wallow in the humiliation (with the distinct possibility of hardcore chocolate therapy), but this was NOT a normal moment. Sandy laughed, the soft sound of little bells filling the air as a pair of sand shades formed over his eyes, the little golden man giving Bunny a thumbs up while he toppled out of his chair laughing.

"Rack of ya bloody dag." Huffed Aster, pushing Jack behind him while the frost spirit put up his hood, cheeks glowing in a blue blush.

…not that he wasn't glowing already. Jack's skin glowed like ice in the sun, sparkling with millions of tiny crystals with the power to blind. The many Christmas lights strung around the pole only made it worse, making the skin uncovered by Jack's hoodie and ragged pants glow bright gold, green, red and blue in patches, like a giant frosty Christmas ornament with glowing rainbow chicken pox. North took a long look at the couple before bursting out into laughter, belly shaking like a bowl full of jelly.

"Good morning Bunny, Jack." He chuckled, having to catch his breath. "Jack, you look good this morning. Positively GLOWING with joy! What lotion you use?"

"North, don't ya da-"

"Crème de la bunny?" Sandy cracked up, rolling on the floor laughing while number ten in the outline of a score card hovered above his head, North's rumbling laughter echoing like thunder. Jack huffed from behind bunny.

"Ha, ha, very-"

"Maybe Rudolph been giving pointers, ja? Or you have run in with Edward Cullen?" Sandy and North were practically hyperventilating (as was Tooth, though from squealing with her rapidly fainting fairies rather than making jokes), Bunny and Jack exchanging a glance and nodding. Jack hit a pan with his staff, getting everyone's attention while Bunny opened up a rabbit hole.

"Hey North!" said Jack, an evil grin on his shimmering face. "That BIG stain on your office chair? It's not mayo." With a salute and a shit eating grin Jack fell back into the hole, Bunny following after before North fully processed Jack's words. Silence yet again reigned as the gears in North's head turned.

"Justakovich!" Sandy resumed laughing, a picture of a bunny and a snowflake on a score board with a one next to it, a little Santa hat underneath with a zero. Tooth shrieked, her and the fairies zooming off to North's sullied study.

"I KNEW having you install security cameras would pay off!" she exclaimed, doing a small loop-de-loop in the air before rocketing out of the large dining room. North swore again, Sandy barely regaining his composure. No sound and no sand pictures were exchanged, until Sandy got a thoughtful look. A snowflake and a bunny appeared on top of a small square next to a question mark. North glared at the sand drawing.

"I don't want to know." he said with a frown. He eyed his coffee and sighed. "PHIL! Coffee need more Vodka!"


End file.
